Come and Take it
by PangaeanWar
Summary: Discovery and colonialism come hand in hand; similarly to the rise and fall of nations. Some have been through more than others.


1519

Antonio stepped forward, looking out onto the wide open prairie. He drew in a deep breath, proudly resting his hands on his hips as he cracked a grin. He and his conquistadors had discovered this wonderful, unknown, pure land. Full of opportunity, ready for the taking. Who knew what resources and riches awaited them in this new world?

1680

This fertile area was softly forgotten for years as settlements down south were developed. The expansion of rule by western European countries was running rampant throughout the newly discovered world, Antonio noticed. He silently and cautiously observed from his occupation down south as Francis and Arthur bickered over the north. Attempting to sum up the nerve to stretch more north, he couldn't help but witness as some of his Spaniards in Mexico were exiled. They stepped up without needing any convincing, quickly forming a new European base with the help of natives.

He smiled to himself, observing. All was going well, even with his rivals farther into the New World. He even began to consider this the best choice Europe has ever made when it came to the development of society. Though it might not have gone as originally planned, he was sure benefitting from this arrangement. And he was safe- or so he thought.

Everything was going well in the new Spanish base at El Paso. Two years later, word reached Antonio's ears that Francis had sent some men to settle nearby. He made the executive decision to let it happen without intervention.

It turned out he had no need to. A couple of years later, natives destroyed the French settlement. Distressed by this mishap Francis was put through, Antonio's advisors worriedly suggested recalling nearby settlements. The Spaniard knew that if they did this, they would lose the footing they had already developed in the New World. He ordered for his settlements to remain steadfast, ignoring the misfortunes of his long-time neighbors and enemies.

He continued expanding north, building villages in the area. He had grown quite popular in the area, and it was nationally known as his territory. All his work had paid off.

A young nation looked on, envious of the fertile land Antonio held. Sure, he had laid claim to Mexico to the south, and even this new land, but the prior was confident. Newly dubbed the United States of America, Alfred silently waited.

This new threat had presented itself to Antonio in the form of a nice, diplomatic request. This kid had taken land from Francis and Arthur- the very ones who had colonized his land in the first place. He had beaten his caretaker at his own game; gaining independence from Great Britain.

"_Heyo, Antonio_," he smiled cheerily. "_You've got some nice land off'a Mexico. I'll trade you some stuff or pay you for it_."

"_No, thank you_," Antonio forced a smile. This rookie would not intimidate him.

"_Fair enough_," Alfred shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling off. Antonio blinked, that was easier than he thought.

Nonetheless, he was wrong. The blonde had continued asking him for the land. Eventually, he gave in, signing a document allowing Americans to move to his land. He needed a larger population anyways. Alfred secretly employed the Old Three-Hundred, who then went to settle in the land partially granted by Spain.

1821

Antonio continued to be proven wrong.

Mexico rebelled, ushering in a war of independence. Caught off guard, Antonio watched sadly as the nation he had spent so much manpower and so many resources on creating rid itself of his influence.

He was out of the picture.

Early 1830s

Alfred did not stop. He wanted the land, so he asked the new nation of Mexico to allow American colonists into Texas. Appreciating their similar beginnings as colonies, they agreed on certain conditions and laws. He agreed without question, and soon, more Americans began to move to the newly-independent nation.

A long figure stood, reclined against the wall. Alfred strode up, hands resting in the pockets of his bomber jacket. He cracked a smile, raising a hand to wave, "_Yo_,"

The other man shot him a sideways glance, giving a quiet _hmph_.

"_I recognize you from Spain's old place, it's Sam, right?_" the American continued. "_You must remember me, I'm Alfred F. Jones_," He grinned, jabbing a thumb towards his own chest. "_I certainly remember you, and I remember that glare you've got. It once pointed at your pal Antonio_."

This caught his attention, brown eyes glancing up at him as to show his interest. Alfred smiled at this acknowledging gesture, _"I've got some of my men setting up shop near you. If you'd be willing to team up with them and initiate a little insurgency, it'd be great to have you a part of the U.S_."

Sam smiled.

1835

Colonists in Texas rebelled against Mexico, plunging an offensive attack almost instantly. The Mexican government had enacted a set of new laws earlier that year, essentially serving as the straw that broke the camel's back.

Not even a full year later, the fighting had paid off- but not without heavy casualties on both sides. Whispers and mutterings of "_Remember the Alamo_" were still hanging in the air by April of the next year- when the final battle ended. Texas declared independence, fully becoming a republic.

1845

Receiving full support from Alfred during the rebellion, Sam- the new Republic of Texas- was gladly annexed into the United States. Mexico, who was already furious due to the colonists lies and who had ignored the state's independence up until then, fearlessly initiated combat with the United States- who had also angered Mexico after Alfred coyly complained that the two nations' borders were all wrong.

Fighting continued in the Mexican-American war, in which Alfred swiftly laid claim to other new states as well. Though the fighting was highly controversial, Sam couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He had gone through a lot, and now it was finally time for a rest…

Up until the Civil War, of course...

_"Come and Take it!"_


End file.
